jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Heart
Broken Heart is the Eighth episode of JD: Meant to Be. It was released on April 19, 2016, and was directed by The Ballerina Albatraoz and written by JustADancer. Overview Dancer and Ballerina have been dating ever since the love song in Talk To Him! However, they break up, and Ballerina is losing her joy. How can Emma and Pearl cheer Ballerina up? Plot The episode starts with a shot of Dancer and Ballerina flirting. Pearl looks at them, then at Kitty, and mouths, "Is this disgusting?" Kitty replies, "No." Emma gets up from the couch and sighs. She waits for the cue for them to go. Finally, the clock signals them going. Emma exclaims, "Oh! Look at that! Time to go!" Everyone gets up. Emma and Ballerina are the last ones out and Ballerina asks, "Thanks for keeping it settle." Emma replies with, "No problem." Then, the theme plays. The next scene shows them at the lunch table. Ballerina sits down between Pearl and Kitty, and in her tray, a pear, a cheeseburger, a cookie, and chocolate milk stand. Pearl asks Dancer and Ballerina if they're ever going to stop. They both reply with, "Nope." Then they realize they said it together, and they continue talking along with the band. Over at another table, Patricia asks, "Why are they flirting? For the first time, I feel bad for Pearl and Emma, not to mention Kitty. I wish they would just break up in some way." Rebecca realizes what Patricia said, and grins. "What?" Kaylee asks. "Patricia, you are a genius." Rebecca says. "Oh no..." Shelby and Cydeny say together. After school, Pearl, Emma, and Ballerina hang out in the Girl Center. Ballerina keeps talking nonstop about Dancer. Emma and Pearl beam, showing that they were the ones who brought them together. "Sometimes, I wonder if he's going to send a text poem." As if on cue, Ballerina's ringtone plays. Emma says, "Wow, on-cue notices just pop up." Ballerina wonders if it's a text poem. It isn't. It's a text- a breakup text. Pearl gives the phone to Ballerina so she and Emma can read it. Ballerina and Emma read it aloud, saying, "Ballerina, you've been a blessing to me, but I think it's time to break up. Sorry, but I like Rebecca much better." Emma hands the phone back to Ballerina "I'm so sorry," Pearl apologizes. "No," Ballerina says, "It's not you. It's another reason to hate Rebecca." Ballerina sobs, while caught in a hug by Pearl and Emma. The next day, the girls sit at their table. Ballerina says nothing, which isn't normal, since she babbles on about Dancer, who suddenly pops up. Emma digs up some applesauce, and as if on accident, she sends the spoonful flying toward Dancer. "I'm sorry!" Emma says. "Let me get that for you." She wipes the applesauce off and smiles. Rebecca swoops Dancer up toward her and moves on. "You know you like ''me ''better." She says, and she turns on her heel, and drags Dancer away very abusively. Dancer says, "I freaking hate you. UGH THE POPULAR PEOPLE!" Then he runs to the lunch table. Everybody frowns at the abuse, Then, Ballerina is seen with her covers on her. She hides from everyone. Pearl and Emma are outside the door. Pearl asks, "Will she be okay?" Emma shrugs. "Does it count for a motivational song?" Pearl smiles, and that cues "Heartbreaks Are A Waste of Time". Dancer waits outside Ballerina's door. When she opens it, she screams, and ducks behind Dancer, and begins a chase. Dancer finally catches Ballerina, and drags her outside. Pearl, Kitty, and Emma watch from their room. "Why did you drag me here?" Ballerina asks. "I'm here to explain everything." Dancer replies. Ballerina clears up everything, and runs, but is caught by Dancer. He explains that the text was from Rebecca, he does not like Rebecca, and shows her proof taken from Kitty. Ballerina watches and forgives Dancer, and they're back together. Ballerina fans her face, and Emma asks her if she's about to cry, to which Ballerina replies, "No, no. Not at all." She looks away, blinking back tears. Dancer and Ballerina hug. The gang is on the front porch. "I'm so glad you guys are back. I see something from Kaffles." Pearl says, and Emma, Kitty, and Ballerina hold up a gift for both Dancer and Ballerina. "BallerinaDancing rocks!" They exclaim. "Hey, to make this a great night, why don't we sing a song?" Emma suggests. "Best Mistake, anyone?" Ballerina and Dancer agree, and they sing together, concluding the episode. Cast The Ballerina Albatraoz/DemiLovatoFan44 as Ballerina Albatraoz JustADancer as Dancer TheEmmaShow as Emma Kittysatbow as Kitty Coocoo67 as Pearl Trivia * It's unknown if the protagonist is Ballerina since she is the center of the episode, or Kitty, since he healed Ballerina's broken heart. * Emma's line about on-cue notices breaks the fourth wall. * This was originally "Broadway Blues". However, the episode was taken out. * Dancer is seen with another girl in Talk To Him!. But the girl is Dancer's friend in school until this episode. Errors * After Ballerina sees the text, she says, "It's just another reason to hate Rebecca." How would she have known it was her? However, the text claimed that Dancer liked Rebecca. Songs Singing Whenever! -Theme- sung by the cast Heart Broken - Original - sung by Ballerina How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina & The Diamonds - sung by Emma Heartbreaks Are A Waste Of Time -Original- sung by Emma and Pearl Best Mistake by Ariana Grande- sung by Dancer and Ballerina Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes